Pushing Your Luck
Pushing Your Luck is the fifty-seventh case of Criminal Case and the fifty-seventh case of Warrenville. It takes place in Market Zone, appearing as the third case of the district. Plot Following the discovery of The Phantom and their recent actions, the team decided to follow up on the black market's operations by investigating The Meridian Casino, where one of their affiliates was known to frequent. However, upon arriving there they found the body of Venus Sosa, a black market affiliate they arrested for murder previously, confirming she was the prisoner the Phantom let out. The team began investigating by adding casino owner Nicole Webb, Ravagers gang member Tyrone Riggs, and accomplished gambler Yuliana Yaneva. Later on the team discovered a certain someone had been visiting the victim a lot recently. After investigating the visitor's room, the team discovered the frequent visitor was Angelica Calderon, the protestor whose brother was killed by Venus. She claimed she was doing some personal investigating, but Sonia still believed she was mad at the victim for killing her brother. She was added to the suspect list alongside digital artist Liam Terrell. Along the way, the team discovered the victim had dealing with Tyrone in the past, however he claimed nothing about it was criminal. There were also reports of Nicole's casino being a meeting place for many criminals, hence why they found Venus there, but Nicole denied it. Soon after, Nicole demanded the team leave the casino or else they'd be forced out. With the threat from Nicole in mind, the team hurried their investigation along. Along the way they discovered undeniable proof Angelica wanted revenge on Venus for killing her brother, but Angelica claimed she'd do that by finding more evidence of her crimes instead of harming her. Meanwhile, the team discovered that Yuliana had actually met Venus on her old talk show a while back, but she left it out so the police wouldn't think she was suspicious. And Liam had done some rather creepy imagery regarding the black market, but said they were just an inspiration for art and nothing more. The team later arrested Nicole for Venus' murder. At first, Nicole just kept threatening to throw them out for giving baseless accusations, but after being presented with the evidence Nicole had no choice but to confess. She said that she'd been monitoring many black market activites in her casino for years as a fellow affiliate, and even as a safe space for escaped criminals. However, Nicole got word from The Conductor a few affiliates and customers on the inside were planning on telling the police a few of their secrets, so they called on Nicole to make an example with their latest escapee. Regardless whether or not Venus was loyal, Nicole followed her orders by gathering the affiliates at the casino and smashing Venus against a slot machine to spread the message that they won't allow their secrets to be revealed. She kept a stiff upper lip regarding anything else, so Judge Blackwell sentenced her to life in solitary confinement for the murder and all her other crimes. Following the trial, Lydia went along with the player to get all the info they could from Nicole. Though for the most part she retained a stiff upper lip, she eventually said that she kept all black market info hidden in a painting hanging around the casino. After finding it and unlocking it, they discovered all sorts of financial info regarding the market, how its been using the money to finance all sorts of businesses, including with Biff Cunningham, the late CEO of Globeworks. It also spoke about the Ravagers and Demons, who the team previously drove out of Devil's Heart Valley, and how they were operating just outside of the district. But when they went to Tyrone with this evidence, he just ran out on them, and they were unable to catch him. Meanwhile, Sonia assisted the player with getting a party together as the New Year was almost here. After getting things set up alongside Atticus, the team took the time to enjoy the party and welcome the new year together, swearing it would be the year they end the black market once and for all. The next day, the team got together and agreed their next move would investigate the gangs that were operating just outside of the district. Summary Victim *'Venus Sosa' (Found with her head bashed against a slot machine) Murder Weapon *'Head Trauma' Killer *'Nicole Webb' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays poker *This suspect eats shrimp cocktails *This suspect knows morse code Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears purple *This suspect uses lipstick Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays poker *This suspect eats shrimp cocktails *This suspect knows morse code Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears purple Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays poker *This suspect eats shrimp cocktails *This suspect knows morse code Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears lipstick Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays poker *This suspect knows morse code Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect plays poker *This suspect eats shrimp cocktails *This suspect knows morse code Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears purple Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer plays poker *The killer eats shrimp cocktails *The killer knows morse code *The killer wears purple *The killer wears lipstick Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Casino Floor (Clues: Victim's Body, Handcuffs; New Suspect: Nicole Webb) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays poker) *Examine Handcuffs (Results: Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp cocktails) *Ask Nicole about the murder *Investigate Roulette Table (Clues: Jewelry Box, Brass Knuckles) *Examine Brass Knuckles (Results: T. RIGGS; New Suspect: Tyrone Riggs) *Confront Tyrone on why he's at the casino *Examine Jewelry Box (Results: Diamond Ring; New Suspect: Yuliana Yaneva) *See if Yuliana noticed anything odd *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Visitor's Room (Clues: Security Camera, Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad (Results: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows morse code) *Examine Security Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Security Camera (12:00:00; New Suspect: Angelica Calderon) *Ask Angelica why she was visiting the victim (Profile Updated: Angelica plays poker) *Investigate Roulette Wheel (Clues: Tablet, Police Report, Poker Chip Tray) *Examine Poker Chip Tray (Results: Wad of Money) *Ask Tyrone about his dealings with the victim (Profile Updated: Tyrone eats shrimp cocktails and knows morse code) *Examine Police Report (Results: Nicole Webb's Record) *Analyze Nicole's Record (9:00:00) *Confront Nicole about the presence of criminals in her casino (Profile Updated: Nicole plays poker and eats shrimp cocktails and knows morse code) *Examine Tablet (Results: Horror Art; New Suspect: Liam Terrell) *Ask Liam if he saw anything (Profile Updated: Liam eats shrimp cocktails) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Phone Booth (Clues: Torn Pieces, Sketchbook, Magazine) *Examine Magazine (Results: Venus' Talk Show Ad) *Ask Yuliana about her encounter with the victim (Profile Updated: Yuliana plays poker and eats shrimp cocktails and knows morse code) *Examine Sketchbook (Results: Drawings) *Interrogate Liam about his drawings of the black market (Profile Updated: Tyrone plays poker; Liam plays poker and knows morse code) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Angry Letter) *Analyze Angry Letter (6:00:00) *Confront Angelica about her letter to Venus (Profile Updated: Angelica knows morse code) *Investigate Slot Machines (Clues: Ashtray, Cell Key) *Examine Cell Key (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears purple) *Examine Ashtray (Results: Bloody Coins) *Analyze Bloody Coins (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses lipstick) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Killer is Dead (3/6)! Killer is Dead (3/6) *Grill Nicole on the black market's operations *Investigate Roulette Table (Clues: Painting) *Examine Painting (Results: Unlocked Painting) *Analyze Parchments (9:00:00) *Confront Tyrone about the gang's plans (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *See what Sonia wants to talk about *Investigate Casino Floor (Clues: Martini Glass) *Examine Martini Glass (Results: Martini Sample) *Analyze Martini Sample (6:00:00) *See if Atticus can assist with the party plans (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Slot Machines (Clues: Pocket Watch) *Examine Pocket Watch (Results: A. CLAYTON) *Return the watch to Atticus *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Market Zone Cases (Warrenville)